1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilator for a lavatory pan.
2. Prior Art
Devices for the treatment and/or removal of foul air from a lavatory pan are known, such a device commonly incorporating an extractor fan to withdraw, and exhaust to atmosphere outside the lavatory, air from the discharge pipe leading from the lavatory cistern to the lavatory pan. The installation of such a ventilator has usually involved considerable costly plumbing work, and the completed installation is likely to be obstrusive and unattractive in appearance.